the new neighbors
by kevin467
Summary: the bunkers find out there new neighbors are swingers


All in the Family The new neighbors CH 1

The door open and Archie Bunker comes thru the door in his usual

sore mood. Edith runs from the kitchen to greet him. She asks her usual

questions of him "How was your day". He looks at her and tells her "rotten

like every other day." She tells Archie "that they have a new neighbors

Frank and Irene lorenzo". She tells him "they are coming over for dinner".

Archie is not happy with this. He hates meeting new people over dinner.

When they arrive Archie is surprised at the woman's looks. She is not the worst

looking around and her nipples are hard. Irene looks at Archie and see's a

potential lover. Her marriage is a joke she refuses to divorce her husband.

They basically have an open marriage. They respect each other not to put it

in each other's face. Irene has looked around but cannot seem to find

someone. Her husband allegelly had 1 affair and rumored to have

experimented with 2 guys.

The dinner goes ok Frank tells Archie "that Irene can fix anything

she is very handy". Archie asks him "then what do you do". He tells

him "I am a chef". Archie rolls his eyes and thinks "what a fag

this guys is". Irene tells Archie "Frank is a award winning chef".

Archie tells Edith "maybe you can swap receipts". Irene is taken back

by Archie's attuide. She gives him a hard stare. Frank doesn't care

what people think of him. The next few days Edith and Irene become

friends fast. Archie comes home with a problem to solve. One of his

men failed a company physical. He is being forced to retire. Archie

needs to fill the fork lift driver postion. He mentions this to Edith

who recommends Irene take the job. Irene applies for the job and gets

it. Archie talks to Irene about talking and hanging out with him. Archie

is her boss. She understands what he wants and will comply with his wishes.

Edith congratulates her and goes back to the kitchen. Archie and Irene look

at each other. She steps forward and kisses Archie hard. He felt tongue

across his lips and open his mouth slightly. They kiss for about 2 minutes

and she walks away. As she opens the door she winks at him and says "Thanks

for your recommedation".

CH 2

Irene works out well for the is a good worker and doesn't

complaint. When she needs to use the bathroom archie always stands guard for her.

A few times it becomes a makeout session. One day about 3 months into her

career it almost ends. A container truck is heading for ther forklift. Archie

pulls irene out saving her life. The truck knocks over ther forklift and drives

it off the pier. The truck stops with one wheel off the pier. The driver is having

a seizure. A few guys get him out of the truck without moving the truck. Irene hugs

Archie tight crying her eyes out. A few days later they hear the driver has a brain tumor.

Irene decides she has to payback Archie for saving her life. Irene gets Archie to

come over and seduces explains to him she was diagnosed with breast cancer.

One breast had a tumor they decided it might spread so they removed both. Archie

is shocked at the site. Irene still wants to sleep with him. They made love with

reckless abandon and reach a mutual organism. They both agree it was amazing.

She tells archie "her husband refuses to touch her". They start an intense 3 month affair.

He is getting laid twice a week and getting blowjobs daily. It ends as quickly as

it started. Irene got Archie to experiment. She got Archie tipsy and got him to

take a 6 inch dildo anally. Irene then gave Archie a blowjob. He shot out more

cum then ever before.

Edith finds a lump in here breast. Irene felt the breast and the lump. Edith calls

the doctor and got an appointment for 2 days later. She tells Edith about her cancer.

Irene comes over the next day and sleeps with Edith. The doctor exams Edith and finds

the lump. He does a biospy and it turns out to be fatty tissue. The family is relieved

and it turns into a wild party. Edith and Archie make love twice that night. While

sleeping with Archie she was seducing Edith. Edith had slept with her daughter

and son-in-law a few times sepertly and a few threesomes.

CH 3

Edith and Irene have an intense 18 month affair. She tells Irene "I was sleeping

with your husband when you were sleep with my husband". She got laid in numerous places

besides the bedroom. Edith enjoyed talking dirty in bed and being calls names in bed.

Irene asks her "did Archie ever hook up with Gloria". Edith takes a minute to answer.

She tells Irene "she seduced him and he took her virginity the night before her wedding".

Irene tell her "Archie is a very caring man I only slept with him as payback for him saving

my life." "I did not mean to hurt you".

One day she went over to Irene house for the usually meeting and was shocked to find

Irene on the couch with another women. Edith leaves the house quickly and cried

and yelled at herself for starting this. Afew hours later Irene comes over with the

women. She introduces her sister Michelle to Edith. Michelle is a holy cross nun.

She was visiting for a few days. She tells Edith "we have been lovers since our teen

years". Michelle walks over to Edith and Edith extends her hand. Michelle grabs it

and kisses Edith hard for 2 minutes. When the kiss breaks off she tells Edith "I

want to sleep with you tomorrow" When Archie got home the next afternoon Edith

was in dreamland The buzzer on the over brought Edith her out of dreamland. She

set the table and told Archie "we are having Irene and her sister over for dinner".

Archie is surprised to see how beautiful Irene sister Michelle is. They took to each

other very quickly. When dinner ended Irene helped Edith clear the table. Archie sat

in his chair. Michelle came over and sat in his lap. They casually make out in his

chair. Michelle breaks off the kiss and tells Archie "I'm horny and need to get laid"

He tells her "upstairs the bedroom on the right I'll be right there". He peeks into the

kitchen and see Irene and his wife making out. Archie comes back down about 90 minutes

later very relaxed. Michelle is one hell of a good fuck. She saids goodbye to Edith

with a quick kiss and tells her thanks for dinner and dessert. Irene kisses Archie

goodbye and whispers "I hope you gave her a big load". That was the first time he

ever cheated if front of her. Edith tells him" I hope your not wornout for me".

The next afternoon Edith gets back from a day in Manhattan with Irene and Michelle.

They took Edith to St Patrick catherdal and lunch. Irene puts on coffee and the

sisters kiss and touch Edith to a organism. A few minutes later Michelle realizes she

has to get back to the convent. She went over to the Bunkers in her nun outfit. Archie

answers the door and went to shut it on Michelle. He realizes who it is and invites her in.

She gave him a blowjob on the steps to the bedroom. Michelle tells him "if i'm going to hell

I want some company." Archie walks her to the door. He asks her "when u wore the long dresses

what did you wear underneath". She lifts her dress and all he sees is pantyhose. She looks

him in the eye and tells him "sometimes nothing". She tells Archie "in a few weeks

I'm going to try and get back for a weekend. I want to do both of you dressed as a nun".

Irene came over a few nights later and had a threesome with them with the nun headdress on.

A few months later Michelle resigned as a nun and lived with Irene as a couple. She introduced

the Bunkers to sex toys. 


End file.
